


Przeżyjmy je razem

by kanzagi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Love, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanzagi/pseuds/kanzagi
Summary: Kagami się żeni. Krótkie, trochę takie smutne. AoKaga oczywiście :P





	Przeżyjmy je razem

Dziś On żeni się. Już nic nie można na to poradzić.

Próbował, walczył, kłócił się, ale nic to nie zmieniło. On już dawno podjął decyzję.

Czemu czasu nie można cofnąć?

Nie poszedł na ślub. Nie potrafił. Wolał udawać, że to wydarzenie nigdy nie miało miejsca. Tak było łatwiej.

Przynajmniej wtedy mógł oddychać.

Siedział pod drzewem, oparty o pień. Przypominał sobie wszystkie chwile. Ich pierwszy pojedynek. Gdy uznał Go za beznadziejnego rywala. Kogoś kim nie należy za bardzo się przejmować.

Sam nie wiedział, kiedy jego uczucia zaczęły się zmieniać. Do tej pory próbuje znaleźć ten moment. Jednak w głowie cały czas huczała tylko jedna myśl, On dziś się żeni.

Zaprosił go na ślub. Chyba tylko ze zwykłej uprzejmości. Zaprosił reszta kolegów z boiska więc nie wypadało i swojego byłego zaprosić. Nikt przecież nie musi wiedzieć co między nimi byli.

Ukrywali swoje uczucia. Obawiali się reakcji otoczenia. Tak różni, a zarazem tak podobni.

Dzięki Niemu znów odnalazł sens koszykówki.

Tylko że teraz to wszystko przepadło.

Sam nie wiedział kiedy z jego oczu popłynęły łzy.

Mężczyźni nie płaczą. Zawsze sobie to powtarzał. Facet musi być twardy.

Tylko baby smucą się przez miłość.

Cóż chyba powoli zmienia się w kobietę.

_Błagam cię nie opuszczaj mnie._

Pomyślał to w czasie ich ostatniego spotkania, tylko jakoś odwagi mu zabrakło by wypowiedzieć to jedno zdanie na głos.

Zapewne zmieniłoby to wszystko. Wiedział przecież, że On czeka na poważną deklarację, która już nigdy miała nie paść.

Pieprzony tchórz. Tym się stał.

Dziś też zabrakło mu odwagi by cieszyć się szczęściem ukochanej osoby. Nawet jeśli ona już nie jest niego.

_Tchórze powinni zniknąć z tego świata._ Sam powiedział to zdanie, kiedyś, w młodości.

Wtedy przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że za parę lat on sam zostanie tchórzem.

Łzy nie chciały przestać płynąć.

Jak na złość pogoda była piękna. Błękitne niebo, jasno świecące słońce, jak przyroda cieszyła się, że On się żeni.

Podniósł swoje pełne łez oczy do góry.

_Kagami jeżeli spotkamy się w następnym życiu, proszę przeżyjmy je razem._


End file.
